From Under and Over
by jailplays
Summary: One-shot. After the aurum had been stopped, Palutena and her army had vanished, leaving the underworld to keep attacking the humans. Magnus must defend his home town and find out whats happening.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus Uprising**

 **I wrote this story as a "challenge" to myself. And by that I mean someone I knew wanted me to choose a character for him to make a story or one-shot about (I chose Henry from Fire Emblem Awakening) And he chose a character for me to write about (Magnus). I know he didn't expect me to actually finish this story because I have a very short attention span when it comes to writing but 7 after he uploaded his story, I'm finally done this one.**

 _And I thought that this war had just about finished_. I thought as I shook my head in distress. _Looks like I'll be doing the fighting instead of that angel for now, but I wonder where they went?_ I grab my sword and head out the door. As soon as I step out I'm greeted with the scene of my home town being bombarded with a variety of underworld creatures. _Just another day on the job... better get moving..._

I start searching around for any underworld troops, any that I find get a quick sword to the... eye, mouth, nose... They get hit by my sword and die. None of these grunts a chance against me from what I've experienced, maybe not by themselves, but that's not the case right now. I search around for a while but don't find many troops. I turn around a corner and see a single Monoeye, I dash towards it preparing for a kick but it sees me and retreats into the air. My eyes follow the enemy as it fly's away and I see a horrible sight, the only reason I haven't seen many enemies is because they're all in the air. _Why are they all in the air? There has to be something up there otherwise they would be attacking the ground._ I decide to head up to the big platform near the hot spring at the end of town.

I pace myself to get there as quickly as I can, I can't afford to waste any time. Since most of the enemies are occupied in the air I only have a few enemies that get in my way and I make it to the platform relatively quickly. I make my way up onto the platform and start looking for something out of place. I don't see anything weird, it just seems like a bunch of mindless underworld troops randomly flying around, but I know there has to be something happening. _Is this just underworld troops being... underworld troops? No... underworld troops usually have reasons for what they're doing, even though that's usually "kill" because... actually I doubt they even know why._ There are so many different kinds of underworld troops that this must have been planned to be a big attack now that Palutena is gone. _Wait... maybe that's that angel up there. That would explain why all the enemies are swarming the skies. I guess it would be hard to see an angel flying in the middle of all of those monsters, but -_ ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! I didn't finish my thought due to a Clubberskull being unleashed right behind me.

 _Well looks like things just got interesting_ I think as I ready my sword _I've never faced one of these before_. I'm not sure how well I'll fair but I get ready to lunge myself at my new foe, and he looks ready to do the same, but suddenly from above us a huge energy orb hits the Clubberskull and it recoils back. I looked up to see Gaol hovering above me

"Gaol? What are you doing here?" I splutter.

"Fighting the underworld army? I would ask you the same thing but I think I know what you're doing." she replies smugly.

"There's that wit of yours I love but are you sure you should be fighting this quickly after... the previous battle?"

"I can't just let this city be torn to pieces, whether it's good for me or not I don't care."

"I guess I won't be able to change your mind will I?"

"It's doubtful."

"Then let's get dangerous." I said with a grin.

###

"Finally *pant* that's the end of them." I say puffing and trying to catch my breath.

"Took long enough." Gaol replies not that out of breath due to doing more ranged fighting and less dashing around. "But they are."

"If these invasions keep up without Palutena's army here to help, we'll be doomed for sure."

"Yes we will, sadly life can't always be butterflies and rainbows all the time, or at all..."

"We are monster hunters..."

"Yeah..."

"... I guess we should rest while we can."

"True."

"From there we go our separate ways to get rest, we had no idea when the next attack on the cities would be so we had to make sure to always to pay attention to the area to make sure we are not being attacked. That is, when we're not resting. These invasions kept up for quite a while, about a year of just eating, sleeping, and obliterating underworld monsters. After the year though something of interest happened.

###

 _I can't live like this anymore. All of this fighting is way to tiring even with getting more rest then I used to, I'm still tired in the morning. And to think if I had to do this without Gaol this town would be screwed. Speaking of that why are the troops attacking this town anyway? Maybe they've been attacking other towns too... But does that mean that a lot of other towns have been destroyed? Are we one of the last ones standing? Is there something important in this town? I guess there is no way to tell... I don't know if I'll be able to hold this life style for that long though... Well Damn._

I walk outside with these thoughts that have plagued me from about a month after this catastrophe started and I'm surprised that my thoughts have not turned into reality yet, but I feel it's a matter of when, not if.

"Magnus? You okay?" Gaol said appearing out of nowhere.

"Not... really." I respond slowly

"Well most people don't have the heart to admit if something is, so that's good I guess..."

"The problem is that I don't think I can keep this up for much longer, we've been at this for a year, and who knows how much longer this'll go one for."

"Well we can't just give up..."

"I know, we can't let this town be destroyed... That's kind of why I haven't given up yet."

"It's good that you haven't given up yet, but I agree, who knows how much longer this will go on for."

"Well let's just hope that Palutena's army gets back soon from whatever's stopping them from being here... If they're still... You know... Alive..."

"I hate to think that's happened but you might be correct in that assumption."

"Well we should hold out for as long as we can, to be honest I would be surprised if people haven't evacuated the town after a year of this crap. To be honest we could just leave and not deal with this.

"I'm surprised you'd say that Magnus." She said She said in a worried tone. "You're never one to back down from what's important to you.

"And I'm still not, I was just pointing it out."

"You have no reason to point it out if you're not... Never mind, let's just drop this."

"Fine by me."

We wait around for a while more to see when the next invasion would approach, then have their skulls bashed in. However this invasion had a particular soldiers that caught my eye.

"Magnus!" Goal called, "Prepare for battle."

"Alright, let's do this." I say.

I sprint towards the area where the troops are gathering, then I stop in shock of a certain angelic being descending along with many centurions.

"Well this works." I say with a grin creeping onto my face. "Hey angel face!" I call, "Bout damn time you showed up."

Instead of responding with words, he responds swift a swift shot from his Darkness Bow.

"The hell? What's gotten into you. It's me, Magnus, remember, we stopped Dark Lord Gaol together."

Silence. Just another shot.

"This isn't right." I mutter to myself. "And speaking of that, where is Gaol anyways?"

I turn around to look for her and see an underworld invasion approaching.

"God dammit." I shout out loud. "Why now... Why."

My shouting seems to get Pit to notice the underworld army and calls off his troops.

"Odd. But thank god they left, I gotta go help Gaol!"

I desamate the troops this time, unsure of what to think about Pit.

After the battle Gaol approaches me.

"You seem to be fired up. Was it our earlier conversation?"

"Actually..." I start with my voice trailing "Just before this invasion another invasion arrived, but this wasn't any normal underworld invasion, we were invaded by an army lead by that angel I've told you about."

"Hm, that is quite odd isn't it?"

"I have no idea what to think. But one think I found odd was that they left as soon as they saw the underworld troops, I wonder why."

"There aren't many reasons they could have left. I can only think of them being scared of the underworld troops, which I doubt, or they're working with the underworld troops, and they came to the wrong town, and left when they noticed that the underworld troops were here."

"If you're right with the later, then that means other towns ARE being attacked!"

"I guess that would be true wouldn't it..."

"Gaol, do you think you could defend this town by yourself?"

"Why? Are you planning to chase down that angel?"

"I feel that we have no other choice. We can't get to the center of this problem by ourselves, so if I can either knock some sense into him, or destroy him, then this may get easier."

"Sadly, you're correct... Yes, I can defend this place on my own, you set out Magnus, get that angel!"

"Thank you Gaol. I won't disappoint."

I set out right away, I can't afford to haul around a suitcase or backpack with cloths, I need to be as quick as can be.

 _###_

After a long trip over a few years and many towns, the time has come, I get to the town with reports of an angel and the underworld attacking it. It was now, or never. I run into battle smashing a few loose monoeyes. I guess I'm lucky that the troops don't gather in one place, or else I'd die in a heart beat. A start walking around in search of the big prize, and I'm not using that as a term to say: I'm looking for the angel, no, he now also had a bounty on him that caught my attention. However these damned monoeyes keep getting in my way. But a quick kick followed by a slash always does the trick. I'm granted a few more steps until I encounter 3 centurions. Like the idiots they are, they come into melee range allowing me 3 easy kills. I take a quick look around and see nothing else so I take my few steps and something else happens. This time it's different. Instead of some baddies, a random dog jumps on top of me and wags its head around. I try to look up and manage to see it has something in its mouth. I shift the dog down to my shoulder and look over. My eyes glow for a split second as I see a very valuable looking ring held in its mouth. I take the ring, and the dog hops off of me. However, further inspection reveals the rubies in the gold to be fake, and the gold itself is fools gold. I toss it onto the ground and continue my path, but I kept had a nagging in my head telling me to keep the ring. I take a few more steps, than turn around, pick up the ring, and put it on.

 _I guess it won't harm me, and maybe I'm mistaken, maybe those are real rubies, or maybe that's real gold._

However, as soon as I put it on I feel my body make movements I didn't do, and that if I tried to move I couldn't. Before I could start panicking I heard something.

"Yes! Thank YOU! Woo-hoo!"

"What's that shrill little voice? ...Wait, are you that angel?


End file.
